particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hutorian Proletarian Party
Red | Color = 960000 | Political position = Syncretic | Seats1 Title = National Senate | Seats1 = | Seats2 Title = Cabinet | Seats2 = | Seats3 Title = Provinces | Seats3 = | Website = Party overview | politics = Politics of Hutori | political parties = Political parties in Hutori | elections = Elections in Hutori | }} The Hutorian Proletarian Party (HPP), or simply the Proletarians, was a syncretic egalitarian political party in Hutori. The HPP was founded in February 4087 by then 23-year-old gardener, Alfred Putnam. The party supported democracy in the workplace through the use of workers' councils and independent self-sustainable agrarian communes. In addition to promoting the tenets of council communism, the HPP also supported deep ecology, self-determination, euthanasia, population control, celibacy, gender equality and teetotalism. The ultimate mission of the party was to gradually reform Hutori into a communal agrarian society. The party's candid style of speech had led to many controversies since its early participation in debates and elections. Since the late 4110s however, the party refused to engage in most debates until certain "bureaucratic procedures" are repealed, mainly the requirement to address the speaker. After being the leader of the party for more than six decades, Alfred Putnam resigned in February 4149 and was succeeded by 32-year-old Tiege Varnham, a rancher from Adelia. The party was succeeded by the Ataraxian Confederation under Vinal Parish in January 4290. History Putnam era The "Putnam era" of the party began with its founding by Alfred Putnam in February 4087, a 23-year-old gardener who would go on to lead the party for more than six consecutive decades. During this period, the party formed a base and a solid standing among the Hutorian far-left. Putnam's ideas grew a fanatical following, but never managed to gain widespread support. After Putnam resigned in February 4149 and was euthanized in April 4150, the Hutorian Proletarian Guard (HPG)—the party's paramilitary—decided to plant 466,012 (the amount of HPG members at the time) trees in honour of Putnam. Former party members have described the party during Putnam as "cult-like" due to the party's extensive rules and pervasive surveillance of its members. Outside non-partisan observers have classified the party's internal governance as an "authoritarian democracy". While some former party members have criticized the party for its excessive rules, they have also praised the party for its incorruptibility, transparency and strong social cohesion. Present Tiege Varnham took the responsibility of party leader after Putnam's resignation in February 4149 and has since remained its leader. Varnham stated that he hopes to continue Putnam's legacy and bring about new "propaganda initiatives" to spread their ideology more effectively throughout Hutori. In September 4160, the party announced it was constructing 64 "workers' communes" at the total cost of $3.2 billion, which was raised collectively among party members for several decades. This move, according to Varnham, was to put the party into action and serve to create exemplary communities. The communes are planned to be completed by the end of 4162 and will house 51,200 Proletarians. Controversies Since its founding, the HPP has not shied away from controversy and has refused to make apologies for being offensive. Proletarians have strongly criticized political centralization, conscription and liberalization. The party has condemned its opponents as "counter-revolutionary", "imperialist" and "spineless". Local Alcohol Act of August 4092 During a debate on the HPP's proposed bill to decentralize alcohol policies to local governments, Tom Bokota of the National Progress Party (NPP) questioned the proposal's necessity, to which Putnam responded with "Tom, maybe if you sobered up, you would see the reason." This response led to the NPP claiming that the HPP had no argument and that the bill was "stupid". Putnam ended the debate with, "Discussion is good for you Tom, the more time you spend talking, the less time you spend drinking." Response to the Nuclear Rearmament Act In opposition to nuclear rearmament, the HPP proposed testing the effects of nuclear weapons on members of the Federalist Party (the Federalists supported nuclear rearmament) in order to "ensure their effectiveness". The Federalists responded by calling the HPP's response "irrational" and "ridiculous", and suggested that the HPP volunteer to have the weapons tested on themselves. The Proletarians were also criticized for their response by the Uniform Federalist Branch (UFB), which considered the response uncivilized. In defence of their statement, the HPP stated that they were not the ones proposing the rearmament of weapons of mass destruction and only proposed that the Federalists should get a "taste of their own medicine". Response to the Selective Service Act "When war comes, we can count on the children of members of the Federalist Party to take the first hit", was the first statement made by the Proletarians in response to a proposal to bring back conscription. The Federalist leader Martin Bishop, which proposed the measure and had served in the military, considered the response disrespectful to military veterans. The HPP responded with, "When you put unwilling men on a field with guns, you better pray they don't shoot that hollow skull of yours." This statement was also criticized by the Federalists for being "just another ad hominem attack". Spineless During an interview with the Bekenial Dispatch, Putnam claimed that the New Democratic Party of Hutori (NDP) engaged in "spineless antics" after the New Democrats indirectly stated that the Proletarians were liberal. The New Democrats were greatly offended by Putnam's statement and declared that they would no longer sit on any cabinet with the Proletarians. Putnam did not apologize for his statement and responded to the controversy by stating: "Listen to these clowns, they'll be your friend, but not if you dare criticize them. The liberals continue to show their true progressive colours. Maybe they'll change their mind if we write them an apology, but we all know the truth about special snowflakes: once you turn the heat on them, their entire form changes permanently. Just a while ago, they seemed to be celebrating the 'victory' of the 'progressives', but as soon as one challenges their fantasy, they crumble in offense. Spineless is as spineless does." Later, ironically, the New Democrats would become the Liberal Party of Hutori (new). All Workers' Cabinet The Proletarians have been known to periodically propose "all workers' cabinets", which include a cabinet entirely composed of Proletarian candidates. These proposals have never been passed and have never received support from any other party. Some parties, such as the former Liberal Party of Hutori, have criticized these cabinet proposals as essentially pointless. Branding Since its founding, the party has used the red flag as its symbol, although it has been known to use a sickle and hammer during council meetings. Structure No internal factions exist within the HPP apart from its own organizations, which are governed by the Hutorian Proletarian Council (HPC). Hutorian Proletarian Council The Hutorian Proletarian Council (HPC) is a collection of workers' councils that govern the HPP. As with the party, councillors must be employed in an occupation deemed beneficial to society. The HPC itself is governed by "unanimous consensus" where opposition is expressed only by providing alternatives to the status quo and change occurs only if the opposition comes to an unanimous agreement. Hutorian Proletarian Guard The Hutorian Proletarian Guard (HPG) is a paramilitary organization tasked with protecting and monitoring party members, along with performing ceremonial parades. Although officially a paramilitary, the organization does not actually arm its members in order to avoid state persecution. Likewise, the HPG remains in close contact with arms dealers in the event hostilities erupt. The HPG has been known to effectively banish party members that violate internal policy and maintains extensive, albeit, consented surveillance of all party members. Historically, the rate of expulsions has been low due to the paramilitary's vetting process of new party members, which looks not only at their ideology, but also at their criminal record, finances, sexual history, medical history and even what types of media they watch. Voice of the Hutorian Proletariat The Voice of the Hutorian Proletariat (VHP) is the official newspaper of the HPP that is tasked with producing literary propaganda in support of party policy. The VHP was founded in July 4153 by Tiege Varnham, second party leader of the HPP, in order to fight against "counter-revolutionary propaganda" throughout Hutori. The newspaper is published for free online and for a small fee in print form, with the latter being distributed freely to party members. Funding The HPP is funded entirely by membership dues, which vary depending on a member's net income. Finances Since its founding, the HPP has amassed a great amount of savings (in the excess of billions) due to the party's total lack of an advertising and administration expenditure. All elected HPP politicians are required to donate the entirety of their political salaries to charity and thus therefore must rely on secondary employment. Although the HPP provides an extensive social security net to its members, the net's costs are effectively reduced by restrictions on their members' lifestyles. The party forbids itself and its members from taking or giving out loans with interest, therefore preventing the existence of debt. It is greatly encouraged by the party to live within one's means and reduce costs where possible and desirable. Benefits The HPP provides free or subsidized euthanasia, healthcare, security, welfare, education, sterilization, drug rehabilitation and even entertainment to all of its members. These costs are kept low due to the party's requirements from its members that restrict diet, sexual lifestyle (mandatory celibacy), ban drug abuse (mandatory treatment) and other physical activity deemed unnecessarily dangerous by the party. Labour unions Labour unions endorsing the HPP receive free or subsidized legal services, although they primarily benefit from the HPP's pro-union government lobbying. Democratic businesses The HPP offers free management training to businesses owned and governed collectively by workers' councils, in addition to providing free or subsidized surveillance equipment. Workers' communes In September 4160, the party spent $3.2 billion on the construction of 64 "workers' communes" (communes centered on ideology, sustainability and self-management) in order to provide an ideal and isolated life for 51,200 of its members. The project took decades to fund and is by far the party's biggest financial expense in its history. There are plans to finance the construction of more communes if the present ones turn out to be economically self-sufficient. Ideology Predominantly far-left and communist in style, but syncretic in content, the HPP is a unique and complex blend of over 50 ideologies, encompassing everything from council communism to antinatalism and monoculturalism. Although appearing nearly schizophrenic compared to mainstream politics, each and every part of its ideology fits together to form a coherent, albeit extremely unorthodox world view. In essence, the HPP promotes a society composed of isolated economically self-sufficient communes, which are governed by workers' councils and enforce a strict adherence to celibacy, sobriety, social cohesion, transparency, mandatory employment, social security, unrestricted access to euthanasia and using the combined power of technology and science to eliminate sources of painful stimuli where possible. Political decentralization The HPP supports political decentralization and wishes to dismantle most, if not all, federal responsibilities in order to give greater autonomy to local governments. The party regards centralization (unitarism) as ineffective and marginalizing. It is the party's support of regionalism that has separated it from most other left-leaning parties throughout Hutorian history. Workers' councils and unanimous consensus In accordance with council communism, the HPP supports the use of workers' councils to govern society. "Unanimous consensus" is a term the party gives towards their internal and promoted decision-making process that involves a default preference for the status-quo in the event of unanimity is not found, while leaving reform up to the opposition. An example of this process is as follows: * A council consists of John, Adam, Smith, Jill and Eve * The council must decide a person to organize council meetings * John is interested in being the organizer * John will become the organizer unless someone else also wants to become the organizer * Adam, while believing John would make a good organizer, believes he can do it better * Adam and John then must decide amongst each other who will be the organizer * If anyone else wants to be the organizer or disagrees with someone becoming one, they must also offer to be the organizer * Adam manages to convince John to stand down and let Adam become the organizer * Adam becomes the organizer of the council * The status-quo is changed from nobody organizing the council to Adam organizing the council * In a later council meeting, John has changed his mind and wants to replace Adam as organizer * Since Adam is already the organizer and represents the status-quo; as long as he does his job and refuses to stand down, he remains the organizer * John fails to convince Adam to step down and as a result, Adam remains the organizer The HPP acknowledges that implementing any kind of changes or reform using this method of decision-making can be very difficult due to the requirement of unanimity, but assures critics that this is an intended consequence. Decisions made under unanimous consensus are essentially forced to involve the use of caution. As a result of this method, the status-quo will likely remain unchanged for a very long time, possibly indefinitely, and symbolically represents a train that cannot change its destination unless absolutely none of its passengers disagree with the new course. This process would explain why the HPP has never changed its leaders once they have been decided and has remained politically consistent throughout its entirety. It should be noted that the HPP has an extremely restrictive constitution and effectively bans most policies from being changed since its founding, such as its policy in providing unrestricted access to euthanasia for its party members. Right to strike The right to strike is supported for all categories of workers by the HPP, including (especially) emergency workers, which the party regards as one of the most vulnerable of the categories. The party rejects any restriction to the right to strike and views it as one of the most basic rights for workers. From the perspective of the Proletarians, the right to strike ensures the working class has at least the choice of starving both themselves and their superiors if they are mistreated. Category:Political parties in Hutori Category:Communist Parties